Falling harder the second time
by Naya5064
Summary: Santana and Brittany meet in San Fransico where they both live. Santana earned a swimming scholarship to Berkeley University. She shy,nerdy and never been in love. Brittany works in advertising and lives with her sister and teaches dance to kids. Shes outgoing,quirky and never found the right one.When they meet for the first time they fell for each other literally. Not glee related
1. Free Falling

North Beach, San Francisco. August was turning into September so the summer was about to end. The sky was ocean blue with a pleasant warmth beating down from the sun and birds whistling. Because of the early time on this Wednesday morning, there weren't that many people. Just some early morning joggers. There was one particular blonde who was running with her dog. The young blonde woman came to the beach every morning for her jog and every time she brought along her chocolate brown Labrador.

When she came to San Francisco, she looked for a roommate to share an apartment with since her best friend moved to Washington. She didn't find an appropriate roommate though. The guys were too disgusting and the girls were all crazy who answered to her add. She could afford to pay for a place by herself, due to her saving plan, but she didn't like to be alone so her best friend suggested to get a cat or a dog. A cat was out of the question since her favorite chubby cat, Lord Tubbington, died last year of old age and she thought getting another cat would be cheating on Tubbs so she decided to take a dog.

It was difficult to decide what kind of dog she wanted once she got at the pet store. All the puppies were super cute and she wanted to take them all home. She pet them all and couldn't make her mind up until she got to a litter of 7 Labrador pups. The mother was black and there were 3 black puppies, 3 yellows and one chocolate one. A yellow pup and the brown one were cuddled up together separately from the other pups. As soon as the blonde approached the pups, both of them ran towards the girl. The blonde wanted to buy both the pups but the pet store owner told her the yellow one was already taken so she bought the brown little dog and about half of the pet store of treats and toys for her small new friend. Once she got home, she installed everything for Rocky the pup. They played for hours until they both fell asleep on the floor, exhausted from the excitement.

That was two years ago. Now, the blonde's sister had moved in 2 months ago as she was starting college at Berkeley. Ever since Rocky was old enough, the blonde took her with her every day for their run before work. Rocky loved it. She could run in the water and play fetch. The only down side of Rocky was she didn't like other dogs. Every time they passed one, Rocky would go almost berserk if the other dog came to close. She wouldn't bite or attack but she would start barking and would then crawl behind the blonde's legs. She couldn't figure out why Rocky would act that way but would always prepare herself for those situations.

That morning they ran together in sync on the sand. At the end of their run, they played fetch and Rocky always happily dove after the sticks. Today wasn't any different. She threw the stick a few times before Rocky stopped midway running back to the blonde when she perked her ears in the opposite direction. Knowing what this meant, the blonde grabbed the Lab by the collar before she could take of running. 'Roooocky! STOP!" The dog kept running and the girl got carried on along. After a few seconds of running Rocky suddenly came to a stop and the blonde couldn't stop that fast so she stumbled further until she collided with another, smaller body. With a bone crushing force, the two bodies collapsed to the ground. A loud 'ough' tumbled out of 2 pair of lips. They laid there for 2 seconds, until the blonde pulled herself back up and shook her head, trying to shake away the headache she felt rising. Suddenly she realized she was on top of someone. She looked beneath her and saw she was straddling a girl with a natural tanned skin and dark raven hair that was now sprawled all over the sand and the girl's glasses were all the way down her nose. The eyes of the Latina were shut thight before she slowly fluttered them open. Dark brown eyes were revealed and the blonde was stunned to see the girl had the same color of eyes as Rocky's fur. She gazed at those eyes and a small smile formed on her lips. The Latina did the same before she opened her mouth to speak up. "Euhm..hi…c-c-can you help me u-up?" The blonde quickly jumped up and extended her hand to help the other girl back on her feet. "Hi.." the blonde shyly spoke. "I'm sooo sorry…my dog just ran off and I couldn't stop her. I'm really sorry..did I hurt you?

"I-it's okay…no worries." the dark haired girl adverted her eyes towards the ground and a shy smile came upon her lips. The blonde kept staring at the other girl when she recalled what happened and a burst of panic came through her mind. "Oh my god..Rocky!" The blonde quickly made a 180 spin to look for the brown Lab who was in big trouble now. "Rocky! Come here..now!" But the chocolate dog didn't make any attemp to listen. Instead, she got more excited, playing with the other dog in front of her. Apparently the Latina also owned a Labrador but a yellow one. Both dogs were teasing each other and Rocky didn't act like she normally would. "Hmm…that's weird. Rocky doesn't like other dogs..but she seems to like yours." The blonde said while turning back to the other girl who just kept on smiling shyly. A comfortable silence lingered between them before the Latina spoke up again. "They are just so adorable. They look cute together." The blonde just smiled and nodded in response.

"Oh sorry..hi I'm Brittany and off course you've seen Rocky already" the blonde said pointing behind her back towards the dogs while extending her other hand towards the girl. The Latina grabbed her hand and shook it lightly. "I-I'm Santana and that yellow one over there is Marley." The touch of Santana's hand on Brittany's gave some sort of electricity but still with a feather light touch. The feeling was magical and terrifying at the same time. They kept their gaze and held each other's hand a little longer then you would normally do. Both girls were pulled out of their moment by some playful barking and looked over to their respective animals who were playing around and the girls chuckled at the same time. Brittany couldn't take her eyes of Santana and she felt really weird. But a good kind of weird. Suddenly she realized if she didn't leave now she would be late for work. "Shit I've got to go..Come on Rocky, let's go." The Lab ran excitingly towards Brittany, who putted her leash back on before turning towards the Latina again. "Uhm..so It was nice to meet you but I really have to get going or I'll be late…I guess I see you later Santana?" the Latina was still too stunned and unable to speak so she just nodded and smiled in response. Both girls turned around and walked in opposite directions. After taking a few steps, Brittany looked back over her shoulder to see Santana playing along with Marley. The blonde's smile grew even bigger before she walked further. What she didn't see was how the Latina looked over towards her the second Brittany had turned around. Both girls were humming a soft tune when they left the beach that day. Feeling a little warmer than the temperature actually was.

* * *

Sooooooo...let me know what you think and if I should proceed or not. Also I would like to say a BIG thank you to naynay1963 who's has been helping me out with this story and everything else.


	2. What it takes to come alive

**Chapter 2**

Her mind still wandering about this morning at the beach, Santana softly hums along a song on the radio while driving to school. She's an English graduate at Berkeley University and is about to start her junior year. Getting into Berkeley wasn't that difficult because she was an A-grade student at high school and got a swimming scholarship. Ever since she learned how to swim she swam competitions. Santana never went to parties during her high school experience because of that. While her fellow students went drinking and partying, she has spent all of her free time at the pool. She is very committed and focused. Always looking out to eat the rights things, not smoking and a lot of exercising is a part of that. But all her hard work paid off because now she's the school's best swimmer.

While she was changing in the locker room, she couldn't help but think about the blonde she met this morning. Brittany was tall with legs that went on for days. She has long golden locks with the most gorgeous piercing blue eyes the Latina has ever seen. She just couldn't get the girl out of her mind.

She got to the pool and started to practice. Santana always pushed herself to the limit so when she finally climbed out of the pool she was exhausted after a 3 hour practice. Although she wasn't a morning person, she had like this burst of energy and just kept on swimming until she was dead tired. Santana took a long hot shower to loosen up the tension in her muscles that was built up by the training. She washed her hair thoroughly because hated how her hair smelled like chlorine. Every few seconds, the image of the blonde with her cute lab pops up in her mind but her thoughts are disturbed by the slamming door of the locker room. "Lopez!? Where are you!?" Santana hears a familiar voice shouting. She silently groans because she knows what's about to come. "Yo Lopez..I swear if you don't come out now I will cut you!" Before the angry voice can continue, Santana gather's all her confidence and steps out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her muscular body. The Latina comes face to face with Cameron, one off her team mates that's she just can't stand and the feeling is mutual. Cameron is the second best swimmer of the team and she's always been jealous of Santana for being better. Santana was being bullied by auburn haired girl every time the opportunity took place. First it was just name calling but now it has become worse and Cameron sometimes just shoves Santana against the wall or steals her clothes. Santana wasn't a hateful person but for Cameron she made an exception. "So Lezpez this is how it's going to be this year…you back the hell off and let me be coach's number 1 or I will make your life a living hell. Understood?" Cameron crossed her arms and took a step towards the Latina who was now slightly shaking with anger. She wanted to say something back but she didn't have the confidence so she just nodded in response every time her team mate threatened her. Cameron smirked and turned around to walk back out of the room when Santana's mind replayed the encounter with Brittany this morning and it gave her a confidence boost that made her speak up. "No" Santana was surprised her voice sounded firm and steady. Cameron turned back around with a death glare and Santana wanted to crawl away but she didn't back down. "I'm not going to let you bully me any longer..I've had enough Cameron." The other girl took another step towards Santana so they were almost nose to nose. "What's that Lopez? Getting a big mouth now do we? Well I will have to do someth.." Cameron couldn't finish her sentence because of their swim coach entering the room. Coach Robbins immediately sensed the tension between the girls and broke them up by standing between them and pushing them a bit back. "What's going on girls? Is there a problem?" the coach looked from Cameron to Santana. "No coach, everything is fine. We we're just catching up. Right Lop..Santana?" Cameron gave their coach a fake smile before she brought back her deadly glare at the Latina. All confidence she had before were thrown out of the window so she just nodded sheepishly.

"Can I go now coach?" Cameron asked with the same fake smile from earlier. Coach Robbins looked at Santana once more to see if the girl was ok before she nodded to Cameron and then towards the door. The auburn girl just shrugged and walked out of the locker room. Santana walked over to her locker to gather her things when her coach approached her "Sure everything is alright Santana? It looked a little intense over there."

"Yeah coach, it was nothing" Santana kept her eyes on the ground so she wouldn't see the sympathy look of her coach. With that coach Robbins left the Latina alone to change her clothes.

Santana was about to burst into tears but she couldn't let Cameron win so she quickly changed and left the locker room with her head held high. But in the back of her mind she was afraid of what would happen when she saw her evil team mate again.

* * *

"Shit shit shit! I'm going to be so late." Brittany muttered while she was fast walking on the sidewalk that was leading her to work. Brittany works as an advertising executive assistant at a big advertising agency. She got that job after an internship at the same agency. That was two years ago and now she leads an entire department that works on the lay-out of the projects. She mainly works at home but everyday she has to come into the office for three hours to meet up with her boss and her team to discuss their projects. When she walked towards the office, Sandra the receptionist handed her her mail. "Good morning Miss Pierce, these are for you and Mr. Jenson is waiting for you at his office."

"Thanks Sandra, could you tell Gina to delay the team meeting like 10 minutes or so. I'm running a little late today." Brittany told the elderly lady with a blush on her cheeks. "Sure Miss Pierce"

"Thanks" Brittany said again with a small wink and then hurried towards her boss' office. Brittany was never late. The whole three years she worked here, she was always on time. She really hoped her boss wouldn't be mad. But knowing Mr. Jenson, Brittany thought she was safe. Mr. Jenson is in his early sixties and is known as a grumpy man but the man had warmed up immediately to Brittany as soon as they met. He was her mentor and the one who offered her the permanent job. They worked very closely and even built up some kind of friendship. When she entered his office, she saw him sitting in his armchair nodding off before he jumped up by the squeaking noise of the door opening.

"Shit Pierce, are you trying to kill me or what? Never wake up a sleeping old man." He says while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sits up straight. "You're not that old Sir." Brittany says with a grin. Mr. Jenson just smiles and urges her to come further and sit down. "Ok so let's get down to business."

* * *

When Santana arrives at her apartment she's greeted by a very excited Marley. She rubs her fingers into the dog's fur and begins to playfully romp with the Lab. Suddenly the front door bursts open and reveals an angry blonde haired girl. Santana frowned her brows together waiting for her roommate to tell what's up. "Quinn, what's wrong?" Quinn Fabray was Santana's best and oldest friend. They are friends since they were in Kindergarten and the blonde has been the only real friend Santana has ever had. After high school they moved to San Francisco together. While Santana was at Berkeley, Quinn became a professional self employed photographer. Living with Quinn was nice because they knew each so well. The only thing Santana didn't like about Quinn was her boyfriend. Jack was such a douche bag who treated Quinn badly. He cheated on her several times but Quinn was so hopelessly in love she forgave him every time. Santana and Quinn had many arguments about him but in the end Santana would support her best friend no matter what.

Seeing the blonde was about to burst into tears, Santana stepped towards her and took Quinn in her arms. "Hey ssh, it's okay. What's wrong Quinn?" The blonde just started to cry uncontrollably and Santana knew it was best to let her cry for now and guided them to the couch. Quinn buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck and held on firmly. Santana just rubbed her back and tried to comfort her best friend as good as possible. Marley came over to them and jumped on the couch next to the girls. The dog shuffled closer and laid her head into Quinn's lap, also trying to comfort her. They stayed like that for a while. Just the three of them. Quinn's crying became softer until she was sobbing. "He-e did it again S-San.." Those words were enough for the Latina to understand Jack cheated on her again. Not knowing what to say, Santana just held the blonde tighter. "I'm so sorry Q…he's a jerk."

"I know Santana, but I l-love h-him." Quinn manages out between tears. "Shh, don't worry, we'll figure it out. Close your eyes and go to sleep Q. You can use some sleep.." Looking over to Marley, she notices the big sad eyes that were now showing. Marley always could feel what other people felt. If you're happy she's happy and when you're sad she is too and then she tries to comfort you by just being there. "I'm fine Santana. Really."

"Yeah right and I'm straight." Santana said "Look Quinn, why don't we spend the rest of the day together. We'll go swimming with Marley and tonight you're coming with me to the bar. How does that sound?" Quinn just nods in response and clears her throat while she wipes away the tears on her face with the back of her hand.

An hour later, both Santana and Quinn are swimming in the ocean, chasing a very excited yellow Lab who loves it that's she faster than the girls although Santana could easily beat her. They are just goofing an splashing around until Quinn gets tired and hungry and they decide go home to get some food. For Quinn some Chinese take –out and Santana of course makes her a fat free, non-carbohydrates meal.

They are sitting in the kitchen, eating their dinner, enjoying the nice silence between them but after a while, Santana speaks up. "Hey Q, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure San, what's on your mind?"

Santana doesn't really know where to begin because she's not really a person that talks about feelings but she wants to tell someone about the blonde she met this morning. She gathers all her courage but adverts her eyes to the floor when she begins to speak. "Eh well…this morning when I went for a run…"

"Yeah what's up with that? I think it was the first time since we live here you got up for a run that early…you only do that when you have an early swim practice and even then you're grumpy the rest of the day.." Quinn interrupts and looks and her best friend curiously.

"Oh I just didn't have the chance yesterday evening so I thought I would go for an extra run this morning. Anyway doesn't matter. So when I went to the beach this morning…I-I met this girl a-and now I can't get her out of my mind….I now it silly but there was something about this girl and I can't stop thinking abo.."

"Wow wow slow down Santana, you're rambling again. You met a girl, so?" Quinn says with one eyebrow scrunched up.

Santana just stares at the blonde for a moment. "Never mind, let's just change and go to the bar." The Latina says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. She gets up and goes into her room before Quinn can say anything else.

The blonde couldn't help the feel of guilt washing over her as she watches her best friend disappear. She makes a mental note to herself to make it up to her later but now she also has to get ready before they're too late and then Santana would be in trouble.

* * *

"Andie? …Are you home?" Brittany calls out when she enters the apartment. "Andie? Where are you?" the blonde steps further into the apartment and makes her way over to the living room.

"I'm right over here sis..bathroom"

Brittany turns back around and walks over to the bathroom where she finds her sister standing in front of the mirror applying her make-up on. The youngest Pierce was starting school in a couple of weeks at Berkeley university so Brittany suggested her sister to come live with her during college. When they were younger, Andie and Brittany couldn't get along and were always fighting. About boys, clothes, attention,…. But ever since Brittany moved to San Francisco, their relationship improved and in the few months they were living together they became very close. Even friends. Now both of them couldn't imagine not living together. Sure they still had some arguments but overall they got along pretty well.

"Hey B, how was work?" Andie asks while she's still putting on her make-up. Brittany steps closer and kisses her sister on the cheek before she looks at her through the mirror. "Work was fine, long though because I had some urgent meetings this afternoon but other than that, fine. Are you going out?"

"Yup you, me and our boys are hitting the city tonight. There's this bar Jamie wants to check out where there are bands live performing. Sounds really cool." Andie says with a light shrug. While they were standing next to each other and in front of a mirror, Brittany couldn't notice the almost exact resemblance of them. Brittany was a bit taller and had a different body shape than Andie, but they had the same blonde hair and freckles on their face. Andie also had piercing blue eyes but darker and with a hint of green in them.

"Yeah sure, I'm up for some fun" the oldest Pierce says with a smile and leaves the bathroom to change clothes and to get ready for their night out.

* * *

**So chapter 2...what do you think? Next chapter will be at the bar and there will be a few surprises..**

**Also big thanks to my friend R. the asshole ;)**


	3. So close and yet so far

It's a fairly busy night at the bar for a Wednesday so Santana doesn't really have time for Quinn but the tips should be good. The Latina tries to concentrate but her mind was full with the blonde she met this morning. She couldn't get her out of her mind and wanted nothing more than meeting her again. While she's serving the customer in front of her, her eyes drift to the side of the bar where her best friend is seated. When they make eye contact, they keep their gaze for a few seconds before Santana gets back to serving drinks. She still was a bit hurt by Quinn blowing her off when she wanted to talk about Brittany.

When Quinn saw the sad look in her best friends eyes, she felt even more guilty. She could see Santana was really intrigued by this girl so she decided to talk to the Latina about it in her next break.

* * *

"Britt! Come on we have to go pick up your boy!" Andie called out impatiently. "God how much time does she need to get ready?" the youngest Pierce muttered to her boyfriend.

"Oh hold your horses Andie…I'm ready let's go." Brittany says with a grin when she comes out of her room. She loves to tease her little sister especially when she's being impatient. Andie just grabs her purse and drags her boyfriend out of their apartment before Brittany follows and locks up the door giggling about her sister's reaction.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at another apartment a few blocks away from theirs. After a knock on the door, a slender young pale skinned man is revealed. With a squeal, Brittany jumps into his arms and kisses him on the cheek. "Whoa easy Britt or you might break me" the young man says with a grin. Brittany drops back down and engulfs her best friend in a big hug. "I'm sorry Kurt but I'm just so happy to see you. I still can't believe you live here now."

Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce were friends ever since the blonde defended him in middle school when he was being bullied. Brittany always thought Kurt was the brother she never had. They always looked out for each other and were inseparable until Kurt moved to Washington. Now two years later he lives in San Francisco with his boyfriend.

Brittany and Kurt loosen their embrace and Kurt drags the blonde inside his apartment. "Britt I need your help! I can't seem to find the right outfit" A groan escape from Andie's mouth and she throws her head back in annoyance, knowing this will take them forever.

"Sure buddy!" Brittany just smiles and runs off along with Kurt to his bedroom. After rummaging through his clothes, Brittany places a couple outfits on the bed for Kurt to choose from. He tries on some outfits and wants to show them off to Brittany but he notices that her mind is somewhere else. "Britt, what's up with you? You seem distracted, everything alright?"

The blonde turns her gaze towards her best friend and adverts her eyes towards the ground when she sees the look on Kurt's face. She knows he won't let go easy and she just lightly shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah I'm fine…wow that outfit looks great Kurt" Brittany says trying to change the subject but fails when Kurt plops down on the bed next to her. " B, don't mess with me. You're my best friend, I know when something is up. Spill!" Kurt just nudges her to encourage her to speak.

"Okay fine…So this morning when I went for my run with Rocky, I bumped into someone and now I can't get h-them out of my mind. I know it's weird because I've only seen them for like 5 minutes but they seemed special and now it's impossible to think about someone else." Kurt just let's her ramble and smiles when he sees the grin on Brittany's face when she talks about this special person.

"So tell me about this encounter.." Kurt was always very eager to know about Brittany's love life. The blonde stayed silent for a few seconds to sort out her mind before she was going to tell Kurt about Santana but she decided to hold back the small detail about Santana being a girl. "Okay so I was at the beach and suddenly Rocky just took off running and I chased her which caused me to bump into someone, no actually knock them down. When we got back to our feet we introduced ourselves and I swear they were the most sweetest and kind person I've ever met. Oh and so cute! But they seem a bit shy I think, being a bit stuttering and quiet. But really nice.." Brittany's mind drifted off again and a small grin appeared on her face by the thought of the beautiful Latina.

"So are you going to meet each other again? Exchanged numbers?" Kurt couldn't hold back his enthusiasm. Brittany just nodded her head sheepishly to a negative and her best friend just rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Did you at least get their name?" When Brittany was about to answer, her sister stormed into the room and grabbed both Brittany's and Kurt's sleeve, dragging them out of his bedroom. "Come on let's go! I needz to get my party on! " Andie just kept them dragging along until they were out of the apartment. Kurt could barely grabs his keys and lock the door. Brittany was actually relieved her sister dragged them out of the apartment so she didn't have to tell Kurt Santana was a woman. Everyone thought she was boy crazy but things aren't always as they seem. While in college many girls have a lesbian "experience" but Brittany had an awakening. She realized she liked women, no she really liked women. Although she had plenty of experience with women she had never come out to her family and friends as being gay. Not for fear of rejection but because she had never met the right woman that made her want to disclose that part of herself. She hadn't "dated" if that's what you want to call it, a guy since High School. With her career on track, her sister living with her and her best friend back; dating had been put out of her mind. But after seeing Santana this morning she wondered if maybe that was something to be reconsidered. She had only met her once but she wanted to see her again and get to know everything about her. There had been a spark between them of that she was sure. She had to get back to the beach soon she decided.

* * *

When Santana had her break, she went over to where Quinn was seated with cocktail in her right hand for the blonde and a diet coke for herself. She took a seat across Quinn and started fiddling with her hands. Things were still a bit awkward between them. "So.." Quinn started "look San, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have blown you off when you wanted to talk. I was just so caught up with Jack that I neglected you. I'm really sorry.." The blonde pleaded with her eyes, hoping Santana wouldn't be mad at her. Santana just stared at her for a few seconds before she spoke up. "Q, you know I'm not mad at you. I know you were still hurt because of that prick. It's no big deal.."

"Yes it is San, you never tell me stuff like that. So come on tell me about this girl." Santana's smile grew wider by thinking of the bubbly blonde from the beach. "Okay..so she and her dog literally knocked me down. But she was so sweet and cute. Beautiful blonde hair and the most gorgeous piercing blue eyes I have ever seen…" Santana stopped talking when she saw Quinn's stunned look. "Sorry, I'm rambling again am I?" the Latina dropped her gaze to the table thinking she was stupid being all over this girl. When she was about to get up to get back to her shift, Quinn's hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her back down. "No you're not. You obviously like this girl. It's just the first time I hear you speak about someone like that. And it comes out so easy. What are you going to do? Did you get her number or something?" Santana nodded her head 'no'. "Do you want to see her again?" Quinn asked. "Yeah of course, I'm thinking of going to the beach again tomorrow morning…maybe I'll bump into her again." The thought of maybe seeing Brittany again made her smile like a goof. Quinn regained the Latina's attention by grabbing her hand in her own. "Just be careful ok? I don't want you to get hurt so don't get your hopes up too much." Santana frowned a bit by that last comment. She knew Quinn was only trying to protect her but she couldn't help but feeling a bit irritated by her best friend. She quickly got up to get back to work. "I won't Quinn. I'll see you later." was all she said before she turned around and headed back to the bar. While she was serving drinks again, she decided to go back to the beach early tomorrow, determined to see the blonde again.

* * *

Brittany and the gang arrive at the Vox/Tripudio. It's a complex with two floors. At the ground floor there is the bar called The Vox, where every Friday night a band performs live. It's just a nice bar for people who like music and it's very popular with the college students. A floor up you have the club area where you find a big dance floor and a lounge area. It was the first time they went to the bar/club. Jamie, Andie's boyfriend, wanted to go there for a long time but they hadn't had the chance before. But since there was only live music on Friday's, they decided to go up to the club area immediately and hit the dance floor of Tripudio.

Brittany and Andie decided to get drinks. On their way over to the bar Brittany thought she got a glimpse of raven hair. She picked up her pace thinking it was Santana behind the bar. It was pretty crowded so by the time she dragged her sister across the floor and snuck in front of 2 guys not paying attention, there wasn't anyone resembling Santana serving drinks. "What the hell Brittany, what's the big hurry"? Andie yelled at her. "Oh uh sorry, I'm just really thirsty", was all she could come up with to say. After surveying the bar area for the 3rd time after getting their drinks they walked backed to the table. Brittany had a small smile on her face. _I am SO going back to the beach tomorrow morning_ she thought to herself.

Back downstairs, Quinn made her way over to where Santana was bartending. "San, I'm going to check out the club ok?" Santana just put her thumb up and gave her best friend a small smile. Quinn made her way upstairs but made a quick stop at the bathroom. When she got out one of the stalls another blonde entered with her phone attached to her ear speaking loudly. "You'll probably hear me better now…good, so behave and no QVC or renting movies ok?" Brittany just let out a small chuckle thinking about Rocky who was now probably sitting in front of the answering machine with her head slightly tilted to the side. When she was out for a while, she would always call home and leave a message at the answering machine so Rocky could hear her voice and then she would be quiet until she got home. "I'll be home soon ok? Bye Rocks!" When she ended the call and looked into the mirror in front of her, she noticed the other woman looking funny at her. "My dog.." Brittany says while waving her phone towards Quinn, who just raised an eyebrow and had a questioned look on her face. Brittany decided to expand on it so she continues. "I have to set her some rules when I go out or otherwise I could come home to another rave and that almost got me kicked out the apartment last time…" Quinn doesn't respond and just looks dumbstruck at the blonde in front of her. Brittany says a quick bye and leaves the restroom with a smirk on her face.

Brittany gets back to her friends and joins them at the dance floor. She loves to dance. All her free time goes to dancing. She's a kids dance teacher in the weekends and takes some lessons for herself during the week. They dance for a while but Andie, Kurt and Jamie are quickly tired and take a seat to rest but Brittany is unstoppable and just keeps dancing on her own. She's so caught up in the music that she doesn't notice the couple of guys who make their way over to her to dance with her. She just ignores them and keeps dancing on her own because she's not interested at all. But she wished a gorgeous Latina would be there to dance with her. The entire night Brittany keeps dancing but when it's after 2 am she gets tired too and they all decide to go home.

The bar is almost deserted now, besides a couple regulars and a sleeping Quinn at one of the booths. Santana makes her way over to the blonde and gently nudges her awake. When Quinn doesn't respond the Latina pokes her in the ribs and the blonde jumps up and groans in annoyance when she sees Santana standing there and recognizing where she is. "Lopez! What the hell did you do that for!" Santana looks down, finding the floor suddenly very interesting. Quinn was such a bitch sometime. "I-I just w-wanted to tell you that m-my shift ends in half an hour Q." Before Quinn could apologize, the Latina turned back around to head back to the bar when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Santana caught a glimpse of blonde hair outside the window and immediately she thought of Brittany. Without thinking twice, she almost ran out the front door and onto the streets looking for the mesmerizing blonde. She looked from left to right but there was no one to be seen. The streets were empty. All she could think about was Brittany, she swore she saw her just outside but her thoughts were interrupted once again by the yelling of her boss so she hurried back in. Quinn grabbed her by the wrist seeing the confused look on Santana's face. "Everything ok San? I'm sorry about earlier…again. I just been stressed out lately." The Latina smiled and Quinn gave her wrist a small squeeze. "I think I saw the girl from this morning again.."

"When?" Quinn asked, determined to be more interested in this encounter.

"Just minutes ago, just outside the window, that's why I went outside to see if she was there but the street was empty so.."

"Lopez! Get your butt back here!" Santana's boss was losing his patience so she quickly ran back to finish cleaning up so she and Quinn could be home before three.

* * *

"Hey B, why weren't you dancing with that cute guy with piercing?" Kurt was curious, knowing his best friend was acting a bit weird today. Normally she would dance with everyone who offered to because she loved dancing so much. But today she only danced by herself or with Andie or himself.

"Wasn't really in the mood" Brittany said with a shrug. She just wanted to go home so she could crawl into bed and not being interrogated by Kurt anymore. She thought the normally quick cab ride lasted forever. When they finally arrived at Kurt's place she gave him a firm hug and a light peck on his cheek. After dropping Kurt an Jamie off, Andie and Brittany arrived at their apartment. Of course they were greeted by an overly enthusiastic Rocky so Brittany played with her for a while before she got changed and into bed. Rocky always slept in her room so when she got out of the bathroom, the brown Lab was already lightly snoring in the middle of her bed. Before hopping into bed she set her alarm early for her morning jog and she got excited again. A few more hours and she saw the cute Latina again, hopefully. Now that she was alone, she could let her mind wander and the only image it played was when she was gazing into deep chocolate brown eyes and the shy smile on those juicy plump lips. At the same time, Santana arrived at her place with Marley already sleeping in her basket so she let herself fall face first onto her bed. Before she drifted off to sleep she jumped up again and set her alarm for the next day so she could get early to the beach to meet her bubbly blonde again. Both girls had a very good dream that night.

* * *

**So I know I haven't updated for a while but a lot has happened lately. Again a BIG thanks to my friend R. Without you this chapter still wasn't up and I would have gone completely insane. Let me now what you guys think of this chapter and if I'm still on track. Thanks!**


	4. Getting to know you

**Chapter 4**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Santana woke up at the sound of her alarm. Still half asleep, she reached her hand out to hit the snooze button but instead knocks her alarm to the floor. With a jolt, she jumps out of bed and stumbles to the floor. Before she can decipher why she's on her ass on the floor, Quinn comes barging in, holding a golf club above her head, ready to use it. "Santana! What the hell are you doing? I thought you were a burglar or something." Quinn lowers her arms and reaches out a hand for Santana to grab to pull her up. The Latina slightly shakes her head, in attempt to comprehend what just happened before she grabs the hand in front of her that pulls her to her feet. "I was just me Quinn. I wanted to set off my alarm but I was still half asleep so you can figure the rest." Santana says with a shy small, eyes adverted to the ground and a light shrug. Then she noticed the golf club Quinn was still clutching in her hand. "Q, I didn't know you played golf?" Santana said while she pointed to the 'weapon'. "Oh this?" the blond raised her hand with the golf club "Nah, I don't play golf, it was just a phase." Santana's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "I'm kidding San, it was a joke…Anyway, why are you up so early? It's freaking 6 am."

"Yeah I know Quinn, but I was t-thinking to go f-for a run with Marley…at the beach"

"This early? Why the hell would you g…oooh right the girl. I say have fun..and be careful ok?" Santana just nods and Quinn gives her a small hug before she turned back around to head back to her room. Santana goes over to where Marley is still snoring, oblivion to what just happened. Thinking what a great 'watchdog' she has, she start waking up the yellow lab. "Marley, come on girl..." The dog lifts up her head, still half asleep "wanna go to the beach?" When Santana says 'beach' Marley suddenly jumps out of her place, immediately all ready to go. Marley just loves the beach and the ocean. In times like this when the Latina hasn't started school yet, she and the lab would go swimming for hours just enjoying the water and playing around. Santana was hoping that today they would run into the lovely pair they met yesterday again. By the thought of the blonde, Santana quickly changes in some yellow sport shorts and a blue tank top with her school's emblem. Before heading out the door, she grabs her keys and Marley's collar and then they are ready to go.

* * *

Because of the early hour and therefore the lack of other people, Santana doesn't have keep Marley on her leash so she can run back and forth. Santana swears that dog is tireless. She always has so much energy that by the end of their run/swim, Santana is dead tired and Marley is still frolicking around. They start running along the beachside and after a couple of minutes they see a familiar pair of a woman and dog coming their way and Marley takes off in their direction, recognizing her new brown friend. When the dogs reach each other they immediately start playing and chasing each other playfully until both women get closer and stand in front of each other. They both have smile on their face and when Santana shyly adverts her eyes a bit down, Brittany's smile turns into a toothy grin. For a couple of minutes they just stand there. Smiling like fools and just enjoying each other's presence before Brittany breaks the comfortable silence. "Hi.." Santana looks fully up and locks eyes with the blonde beauty in front of her, feeling completely comfortable under her gaze.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Hi.."

They both chuckle at their silliness and Brittany takes a step forward when they're interrupted by the playful barking of Rocky and Marley. "They seem to get along perfectly" Brittany states.

"Y-yeah, like they've known each all their lives." Brittany looks away from the dogs to look at Santana again who still admiring the playing dogs. She looks at her from head to toe a couple of times slowly, seeing the muscular shape of her body, her beautiful and soft looking skin. Her dark raven hair that's up in a high ponytail and when Santana turns her head back to her she looks into the most beautiful chocolate brown orbs she's ever seen. "Want to walk together?" Brittany asks hopefully.

"Y-yeah, s-sure.." Santana mentally slaps herself for being so nervous. Brittany's grin grows wider and they call the dogs over so they can stroll along the beach.

"So.." Brittany starts off "I know your name is Santana but what's your last name?"

"Uhm..Lopez, Santana Lopez"

"Well Santana Lopez, I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Nice to meet you…again" Brittany smiles at the girl next to her and gives her a small wink. Santana smiles back but adverts her eyes away again of embarrassment. She knows she is shy but this girl just seems to make her blush even more.

"How old is Marley?" Brittany asks to ease the girls nervousness.

"Marley? She will be three next month. "

"Rocks is three next month too!"

Hearing her owner saying her name, Rocky comes running towards both girls and almost jumps into Brittany's arms but the blonde orders her just in time to sit. The brown lab almost makes a sliding stop and sits in front of Brittany immediately. "Good girl!" Brittany begins to pet Rocky's head and crouches down to dig her fingers into the yellow fur. Marley ran along and is now jumping around Santana and not holding back her excitement and starts to bark playfully. The Latina also tries to get her dog to sit but the lab is so excited it's like she doesn't even hear her owner. Santana looks over to Brittany's and Rocky's direction and sees the brown lab still sitting in front of the blonde with her tail wiggling in the sand. "How do you do that? Every time I try, Marley just gets more excited..it's like she can't sit still for two seconds."

The blonde just shrugs and stands back up to her feet. "I don't know, I just started practicing when she was a puppy. She knows some real good tricks too. I'll show you" The next hour they spend Rocky showing of some cool tricks and Santana attempting to let Marley do the same. Santana is getting to feel really comfortable being around Brittany and gathers her courage to ask a question. "So Brittany, are you in college of do you already work?"

"I work at an advertising agency as an executive assistant down at Union street. I'm in charge of the lay-out an creative part of an advertisement so yeah I get paid to use my imagination and I really like it. What about you?"

"I-I'm still in college. I go to Berkeley and I'm an English graduate. I start junior year in a couple of weeks."

"Wait you're a Golden Bear? My sisters too, she starts her freshman year there. Graduate school for Journalism."

Both of the girls get carried away and talk about how they moved to San Francisco a few years back, Santana talks about Quinn and her brother Jay who moved here with his daughter a couple of months back. Brittany talks more about her sister and her best friend Kurt. And how both of them love to come to the beach for their run with Marley and Rocky. They talks for what for them seem as minutes because they are so comfortable speaking to each other but in reality they talked for hours and when Santana realizes how late it already is she knows she has to leave now or else she will lose the time she reserved to practice in the school's swimming pool. "Damn, sorry Britt but I really have to go, I got swim practice." Santana's says with an apologetic look in her eyes. The blonde nods in agreement and smiles at the Latina to reassure her it's ok. "No problem…but I would like to see you again though…and I know Rocks will want to play with Marley again." Santana blushes again and calls Marley over to reattach her leash and say her goodbye to the blonde. "S-Sure, I guess I see you around…bye Brittany" The Latina smiles one more time at the blonde before she wants to turn around and head back to her apartment to drop Marley off when Brittany gently grabs her wrist and slowly turns her back around. "Wait! Do you have your phone with you?" Santana is taking back by the warm feeling of Brittany's hand on her wrist. It takes her a few second to repeat in her mind what the blonde asked and she digs out her phone from her shorts and hands it over to the girl in front of her. Brittany types in her number with a big grin on her face before handing it back to the Latina. "There, now you got my number so we can arrange some play dates for our girls. Oh and I send a quick text to my number so I have yours too."

Brittany leans in closer to the thunderstruck Latina and gently puts her lips on the girls cheek. As soon as her lips touch the tanned cheeks, a wave of electricity engulfs both girls. "Bye Santana, text me!" And just like that, the blonde turns around and start walking in the opposite direction before throwing a small wave over her shoulder to a smiling Santana who hasn't moved an inch but is smiling like an idiot. _Oh I like this girl, I like her a lot. _Santana thinks when Brittany disappears in the distance so she turns around to, calling Marley along with her, and makes her way back to her apartment.

* * *

**So they finally meet again. Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of shit going** on. ** I appreciate everyone who reads this and I'm already working on the next part too so it will probably be up in the next couple of days. For the ones who also read 'my wife and kids', I'm also working on a next chapter for that one too so an update will be there soon. Thanks!**


	5. Glad you came

When Santana gets to swim practice and notices that Cameron isn't there today, she relaxes immediately and starts with her warm up. During her practice, her mind was all Brittany. The bubbly blonde really intrigues her and she's all the Latina can think about. When her long pratice is over, she showers and gathers her stuff to go home. While walking towards her car on the parking lot, she notices she's got a new text message that makes her smile widely.

_**From Brittany: Hi Santana, it's Brittany. Rocks keeps poking me asking for ice cream..Stop it Rocky! Can't you see I'm on**_** _the_**_** Phone? Yes we'll get ice cream this afternoon and yes I will ask Santana and Marley along. Hold on a minute! Sorry about that San. So I, WE, were wondering, since Rocks keeps bugging me, if you and Marley would like to get ice cream with us this afternoon? I know this great place on 18th street...Britt x**_

Santana chuckles while reading the adorkable text she got from the blonde. She's about to reply and almost drops her phone when she's aghast by the sight in front of her: her abuelo's car covered in eggs with scratches all over the sides and hood. Santana just _knows _Cameron did this. and she wants to break down then and there and cry her heart out. That car was one of the most precious things she owned. A 1991 white Volkswagen Passat, not the fanciest car but it has great emotional value to the girl. It was a gift for her 18th birthday. She got it from her abuelo before he passed away the next year. Santana and her abuelo were always close, not like the rest of her family, so she was devasted when he died of Parkinson. Besides some old books and music records, this car was the only thing she got left that belonged to her grandfather. Feeling frustrated, angry and hurt, she slowly makes her way over to her car and wipes her windows clean so she can drive to a car wash nearby.

* * *

A nervous Brittany is pacing around in her living room with her phone clutched in her hand and a curious Rocky following her every move with her eyes from where the dog is sitting on the couch. "Why didn't she send a text back?" She mutters to herself and to the brown lab. Her thoughts are running a millions miles an hour when she suddenly stops walking when her phone goes off. She looks over to Rocky and her eyes grow wide. She fiddles a few seconds with her phone before she unlocks her screen but gets nervous again and holds the screen up in front of Rocky. "You read it Rocky..." The dog stands up and nudges the phone with her nose. "Well...is it from Santana?" The dog start wiggeling her tail. "What does she say?" Rocky starts barking enthusiastically. Brittany's face lights up immediately and a big toothy grin appears on her face. "So I'll take that as a yes?" Rocky barks even louder and jumps off the couch and starts running around like crazy. The blonde just keeps smiling but checks the message herself when Rocky isn't looking to be sure.

_**From Santana: That sounds great Brittany. Tell Rocky me and Marley would love to. Meet you there in an hour?** _

The blonde squeals in excitement, types in a _Yeah sure see you then x_ to send back to Santana and takes a quick shower before her and Rocky are headed out the door.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were standing in line at McDonalds. When they arrived at the ice cream shop, they discovered that they weren't having any ice cream today. "Too bad the ice cream shop was closed...I forgot that thursday was their closing day." Brittany said while looking sideways to the Latina next to her. Marley and Rocky sat in between them next to each other and were interacting like they were having a conversation. The line went on quickly and then it was their turn to order. A large, slender boy stood behind the cash register, ready to take their order. "Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" The boy asked with a monotonous voice and a bored look on his face. Brittany immediately stepped closer to the counter and smiled widely wile looking at the menu.

"Yes please, I'll have two double cheeseburgers, a McChicken, large fries and a large coke...Oh and a McFlurry with M&M's please." The blonde orders, oblivious to the astonished look Santana is giving her.

"What do you want San?" Santana is speechless for a moment by the amount of food the blonde ordered. "San?" The blonde ask softly and gently nudges the girl with her shoulder.

"Uhm, c-can I just have the Caesar Salad with grilled chicken please? But no parmesan cheese and a bottle of water please." Now its Brittany who's astonished. "That's all you're going to eat?" The blonde asks curiously and Santana just nods her head in confirmation and a light shrug.

The slender boy behind the register gets their order and before Santana can reach for the money in her jeans pocket, Brittany already payed the boy. "My treat San..." The Latina opens her mouth to object but the blonde cut her off. "We asked you right? So it's on me." Santana smiles shyly and gives the blonde a small nod before she slides her glasses further up her nose again. The girls grab their plates and makes their way outside to take a table on the terrace.

* * *

"So, tell me about your brother...He has a daughter right?" Brittany asks while feeding Rocky some of her cheeseburger. "Well, my brother is 10 years older then me and has a 13 year old daughter Nicole. She _the_ coolest kid ever. They live here in San Francisco as well." Santana tells the blonde while holding her gaze and a small grin appears on both of their faces. The Latina is thinking how easy it is to talk to this girl while she's only known her for like two days. The girls only started eating five minutes ago and Brittany already gobbled the two cheeseburgers. She takes a sip from her coke while looking at Santana who's taking a bite from her salad, before she asks further. "So your brother and niece live down here, what about your parents?" The blonde asks with curious eyes. Santana quickly averts her eyes everywhere but Brittany's curious look. "Euh, t-they live in Santa Fe, so I don't see them that much. You said you have a s-sister? Santana quickly tries to change the subject to prevent more questions about her parents. Brittany notices that the mention of her the girl's parents makes Santana uncomfortable so she follows the change of subject.

"Yeah my baby sister Andie..."Brittany says with a smirk. "She's six years younger then me. She used to be a little brat when we were younger but now, besides Kurt, she's my best friend. We only live like two months together now and I can't imagine not living with her. She can be annoying and nosy but she's the best." Santana smiles when she hears the blonde talking about her sister affectionately. "Do your parents live in San Francisco too?" The Latina asks.

"No they live in San Diego but we visit each other monthly and on most holidays so we see each other often." They keeps talking during their meal about anything and nothing when the girls get interrupted by Rocky's soft whining. Brittany facepalms herself lightly before she gives her half empty cup of the McFlurry and offering the dog a apologetic smile. "Sorry Rocky, I forgot..." The brown lab empties the cup in no time and then almost jumps into her owner's lap to lick her face in appreciation. During the whole interaction, Santana just stares at the two of them while Marley is laying between her feet with her head on her paws. The Latina gets brought out of her gaze when Brittany's phone starts ringing. She quickly averts her eyes towards Marley, in the hope that the blonde didn't notice, so she misses the wide grin on Brittany's face who got a glimpse of the look in Santana's eyes.

"Hey Andie, what's up?"Brittany says when she anwsers the phone. The blonde's eyes go wide and she covers her mouth with her hand. "No off course I didn't forget! I'm on my way, I'll be there in ten minutes...yeah ok bye" She was already standing up before she anwser the call and when she put her phone away she gave Santana an apologetic smile and a light frown. "I'm sorry San but I have to go...I promised Andie I would pick her up from work today and I totally forgot!" Brittany lowers herself once more and gives Santana a light kiss on the cheek before she takes Rocky's leash. "I'll text you later! Promise!" The blonde says before she leaves Santana sitting at the table, gently bringing her hand up to her cheek to feel if that was real and starts grinning like a goof. She only knows this girl for two days and already knows she's going to see her more for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I know it's a short chapter too and that the story is kind of going slow but after next chapter things will probably speed up. Keep hanging with me.**

**As Always big thanks to my dear fRiend ;)**

**I'm also on tumblr now: **


	6. AN

A/N: Hello everyone, I know its been a while. First I want to thank all of you who supported me and kept sticking with me. It means a lot. Special thanks to my dear friend naynay1963, you don't know how much you helped me. You don't know how you basically saved my life. I've been through a lot the past year, more then I ever expected to get on my plate. But I survived. With the help of you R, help of everyone who supported me, help of my family but most of all my girlfriend. I want to dedicate every thing I write on here to her. She's amazing and I would be dead without her, literally. I love her so much and I hope I can really make things right again. I'll make sure of it.

Now you all probably wonder why I was absent for such a long time. A lot has happend the past months. And I want to share my story with you guys cuz it might help one of you who's struggling with something similar.

Most of you know my best friend died last August. That's were the problems started. I was in love with her but then she died. I had much difficulty with it and it made me do a lot of things. The first thing I did was trying to kill myself, I didn't do anything though cuz my best friend's brother found me in time. I felt desperate and helpless but he helped me. I slept around, thought sex would help me but it didn't. Then I started a relationship with her brother. I thought that if I was with her brother, I'd be closer to her. Stupid idea cuz the only thing it gave me was another piece of my heart that got broken and an abortion.

But then I found a girl that made it all better, although it was just for a while. We had it good together but off course I had to screw it up again. I cheated on her and I felt so bad about it, I took an overdose painmeds but then my girlfriend saved me. If she hadn't found me, I'd be dead. She had me commited to a mental hospital, I needed serious help, but there I screwed things up too and cheated on her again. The facility wasn't good cuz I got stabbed there by another patient. My gf transfered me but there things got bad again and I cut my wrists. I found out I was pregnant by one of the guys I cheated with. I couldn't handle that. I got transfered a third time and that was the place I needed. They really helped me and ascertained that I had borderline syndrome which made me do all those things. I'm not saying that its an excuse but its one of the causes. I had a really hard time processing it and it took a lot to overcome everything I went through but in the end, you just have to push through it and make something of your life.

I'm better now and out of the facility for good. I recovered and expecting a baby girl in december. I'm gonna go back to college and make something of myself so that my daughter can be proud of me. That I'm proud of myself.

Once again, I'm not telling this for attention, I think that if one of you is reading this and is struggling with something similar, know that you can talk to me. I wanna do something with this and help others. That's my goal.

Thanks


End file.
